Noble Leader Sam of Samtansia
Noble Leader Sam (April 20, 1992 -), Born Sam Vantunius, is the leader of the Constitutional Monarchy of Samtansia. Regarded as noble, fair, loving, and caring, He is the epitome of all values Samtansians hold dear. Sam is a significant character in history as he's the founder and first ruler of Samtansia. He founded the country as his chance to rule and differentiate himself from the nomadic tribes that roamed Samtansian territory at the time of its founding. He has reformed Samtansia late into his rule and has made culture a focus in his country. He leads the country with a fair hand, and his kindness and fair rule has made an impression on several other rulers, even though kindness for some people is frivolous. He has many brothers and sisters, many of them court officials due to their experience and merit. He rightfully belongs to the ENFP aka "Campaigner" personality type, and with great reason. For starters, He's independent from most rulers for his personality. Appearance Noble Leader Sam has a tall, muscular build. Sam has studied the art of the sword, shield, bow, and spear, making him a jack-of-all-trades in melee combat. His beard and trimmed hair shows that he takes care of himself. His green-blue eyes are a magnificent sight to behold, and a sign of status. During his days as a nomad, he was skilled enough to earn the nickname Hunters Watch, as he would stand watch for hours and hours, waiting for unassuming prey to pass by. His clothing tends to be a light suit of armor. While it bears the luster of bronze, it is, in fact, steel. Personality Noble Leader Sam is often seen as a joke in the eyes of more callous leaders such as MC Zoomer of the Stalwart Empire, or Supreme Leader Benthamic of the Polarian Empire of the Chiss Desendancy. However, to kindred spirits such as Jeremiah Stralam, he's seen as a savior to the environment and his people. Relations MC Zoomer - Relations between Noble Leader Sam and MC Zoomer have waxed and waned, but MC Zoomer currently sees Noble Leader Sam as inferior for his tolerance to the people, his devotion to social welfare, and his inferior technology. This hatred has been apparent since the early days of Samtansia, when Noble Leader Sam first made contact with the Zoomeropolians. Supreme Leader Benthamic - As the Supreme Leader's son hates Samtansians, it's no surprise that the father wouldn't either. Supreme Leader Benthamic hates those with inferior technology, and with the devotion of welfare a great deal to Samtansians, this hatred has grown significantly larger in the past few years. Biography: The Tale of a King Noble Leader Sam was born in early 1992 GWY to Maria Galbus and Richard Vantunius in the present day city of Scantrius. In the early days of Sam's life, hunting was the norm. He learned from an early age that archery is just as important as a melee weapon. After training for fourteen years, Sam was a expert of the bow and often impressed his father and mother of the said skill. After a merchant strolled into the camp from Nultsia that appeared foreign to the people, Sam took an interest in the cultures of other civilizations. This was frowned upon by the chieftain of the tribe, Raul Dandos, who believed that civilizations should return to their nomadic ways. Soon a disagreement from Sam and the chieftain evolved into a division of the tribe, Nomadics on the side of Raul, and Civilizationists on the side of Sam. However the idea of a kid leading men where quick to arise and Richard took control of the division before any loss of support. As the Civilizationists grew in support, Richard suddenly died of a bear attack, placing Sam as the leader of the division. With the death of Richard, the Nomadics gained the upper hand before it was just Sam, his mother, and a few supporters. As the only way to gain anymore support was murdering Raul, Maria snuck in Raul's tent and slashed at him, making it look like a wolf had got to him. As the morning rose, the Nomadic supporters awoke to see Raul dead, and with the appearance that a wolf killed him, the Nomadics soon fell into disarray as to who was going to lead. Soon the grab for power turned violent and nearly every Nomadic support was murdered. With only the Civilizationists left, Sam soon marched his supporters until he reached present day Tegelen. After three more years, Tegelen had become the heart of Samtansia, which Sam announced that very day, making Samtansia a country in it's own right. After announcing Samtansia as a country, Sam order the building of the Samtansian College of Education (SCE) After a two month construction, Sam enrolled himself to study the basics of education in his first year. After learning basic English, Science, History, and Math, he moved onto advanced classes such as History, Sociology, Political Science, and Finance. After graduating and majoring in Sociology, he turned his attention to ruling his country. As Sam united more nomads, to the point that there weren't anymore, Sam expanded agriculture, education, and welfare. Sam then began to hear reports of lands beyond Samtansia from his people, who, as their time as nomads, saw new sights. Sam then ordered the expeditions of lands outside of Samtansia (which had no official border at the time) with Sam himself taking an expedition to the far east. After a long grueling two months aboard a ship, Sam finally made it to present day Ormun, where the Chiss were awed of new travelers. As Sam began to talk to the Chiss, who were suspicious of the new arrivals, he soon found out of other countries such as Castrenya, Mallandia, Edgelandia, and Sipsconia. Within the year, Sam took more expeditions meeting the Mallandians, Edgelandians, and the Castrenyans, who were all advanced and more different in culture than the other. After meeting, greeting, and exploring the world, Sam went back to Samtansia. The people ready to hear the stories of the lands beyond Samtansia. Sam and others told tales of buildings made out of steel and glass, machines who didn't need a person to man them, and the different religions of each of the countries. This sparked a movement where Samtansians traveled, dined, and enjoyed other cultures. As Sam began to expand Tegelen, various reports of a new land called Zoomeropolis emerged. Samtansians confused Zoomeropolis for Polaris, where the Chiss hailed from. As Sam took one last expedition for the sake of establishing boundaries, Sam traveled west this time, cutting the two month journey to four days. When Sam arrived in Zoomeropolis, he found thousands of humans rebuilding a gigantic city. MC Zoomer, who was the leader of Zoomeropolis, saw Sam and insulted him, saying that Samtansians look like rats and that they were inferior. Sam shook the insults away and returned to his homeland, drawing more boundaries to finally see the world with borders. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Stories